


Pubertät 2：Zwei

by BluesMirage



Series: Pubertät [3]
Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amuro from CCA, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Rebirth, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 爱德华得到了一天与监护人的独处时间





	Pubertät 2：Zwei

**Author's Note:**

> 养子×监护人设定  
> 爱德华（16）x阿姆罗（27），隐鸭骡前提  
> 平行宇宙，白之人是CCA来的魂穿者  
> 又名《今天雪拉不在家》

——捉住了。

爱德华将手里的被子掀开，倾过身体趴到正小口喘息的男人身上。

“早安，叔叔。您刚在想谁？”

“……爱德华，你没有敲门。”阿姆罗伸出微抖的手把被子拉回来，稳定了一下神情，皱眉看向在他解决晨起例行问题时间跑到床上来突然袭击的养子。若不是被特殊情况纠缠着，他就能察觉这孩子的接近了。

“对不起。”还穿着睡衣的少年把自己收拾进被窝，笑容乖巧，“可是我听见叔叔在…嗯，想悄悄走到床边试下能不能听见您说出来的名字。”

“谁的名字也不会说，这种事简单处理完就可以。”阿姆罗神色平淡，展现了大人的成熟理性。

“可是我自己做的时候会喊叔叔的名字。”爱德华歪着头作出问题发言。

阿姆罗抱着被子角，脸贴着凉软布面，想不通这孩子今天怎么清早就这么兴奋。爱德华的年纪确实在性躁动期里，但从那晚的事情后，一周来他们维持着比往常更寡淡如水的相处。别提这样钻被窝可是爱德华十二岁后头一回。

男孩儿的手自然地搂在阿姆罗腰上，金发柔顺的脑袋蹭着他的肩，鼻尖和软嫩的唇总是擦到他的耳廓，传来淡淡的玫瑰苹果味沐浴露的香气。

“叔叔，您记得今天是什么日子吗？”爱德华在对方颈侧不时轻啄一下地蹭着。

“好了，痒…唔、…什么日子？”阿姆罗点着男孩儿的额头轻轻阻止意思地戳了戳。

“是我们的校庆，有一日休假。”爱德华探着监护人衬衫纽扣间的空隙，细长洁白的手指钻进去对小巧乳尖又摸又捏，“每年叔叔都记不住这个日期呢。”

阿姆罗身体僵了一瞬，下意识咬住嘴唇。

“您不用忍住声音，雪拉已经出门了。”

“嗯…？”阿姆罗错愕地翻身盯着少年。

“不是报备过么？啊，她正好是在那件事的隔天早上说的，所以您没注意听吧。”

当然会没注意听。那天早上一家之长扶着发软的腰起床准备早餐，到了餐桌边上就看到爱德华托腮微笑着盯着自己，特定记忆瞬间在脑子里无限重播。那天早餐时间阿姆罗的注意力全是虚的，雪拉也许说了什么他就是形式上点头答应了，其实全无印象。

“摄影部打算趁校庆日在校区以及附近进行关于历史痕迹的一天采风，她清早出发的，晚上才回来。”爱德华眉眼里盈着阳光，捧过监护人的脸往唇上啄一口，“今天您是我一个人的，请多指教。”

阿姆罗几乎能看到男孩儿头上身后深赤色的犄角和尾巴。他怀疑这孩子一周的安分都是在做准备等着今天。

而自己总是希望他高兴的，从七年前决定到提姆•雷那里把孩子们接来同住的那天以来。

只是，时至今日，爱德华想要的“高兴”从内容含义上发生了本质的改变。

厨房里一向常用的那条挂在门边的围裙，是件最通常款式的灰白围裙。可照今天的小国王的要求穿起来就让人浑身不自在。

“爱德华，至少能不能……”阿姆罗往煎好的鸡蛋上洒着黑胡椒碎末，手无法自抑地抖得厉害，勉强控制好了倒下去的量，又被身后搂腰贴着的男孩儿摸上腿内侧弄得差点打翻手里的调料罐，“让我、再穿一件…”

“穿了也会立刻就弄湿不是吗？”爱德华下巴搁在人肩窝上，视线往下就能看到白衬衫深敞的领口里半立的两侧艳色乳尖，套在外面的围裙不时隔着软薄的棉布摩擦它们，而继续烹调流程的人还试图掩饰每一下身体明显的颤抖，“您答应今天会陪我玩的。”他探进监护人腿间的手指蹭过娇嫩的里侧稍用力揉按，让人腿一软靠进了自己怀里。

“说过不许太干扰做家务才答应陪你的，这样不……”

爱德华托着监护人发抖的身体，右手往里探得更深，再抽出手举给人看指间的水光：“您看，这么湿穿不了别的什么吧？”

身为男性的阿姆罗当然是不可能分泌爱液的，从张合的穴口往大腿里侧流淌的只是润滑剂。早晨他被压在床上，在准备充分的养子半哄劝半强迫下打开了身体，一整管润滑液注入进去后又放了颗带着狰狞凸点的跳蛋，被男孩儿好看的手指仔细推进到接近敏感带的位置。

说好早餐前什么也不会再做，少年却在监护人变扭地踏进厨房那一刻把跳蛋振幅一气推高。阿姆罗紧攀住流理台才不必跪倒在地，止不住渗出的水液从直打颤的腿根滴下。他身上除了爱德华准备的衬衫外听从要求完全未着他物，地板上的凉意让体内燥热的乱流更加鲜明。他忍耐着过于荒唐的围裙打扮与体内的隐隐刺激指尖都发颤地料理早餐。而除了确实把跳蛋调到低频，爱德华显然不能真的像说过的那样乖乖地不打扰他。

“…不想吃早餐了？爱德华，放开。”阿姆罗稍微认真地生起些怒气，咬着牙试图站直，可搂着他的男孩儿还是摆着漂亮温顺的小脸将他转过来推着靠坐上流理台较空一侧，伸手关掉了电炉。

“我还不是很想吃早餐。”爱德华睁大闪烁的明亮青瞳，凑上去亲了亲监护人锁骨中间的肌肤。

“……你有一天的时间，现在，把我还给厨房。”阿姆罗按着埋在胸口的脑袋浅笑，手指伸进细滑金发间揉动，不自觉地消了气。

“就一点，很快就好。”爱德华偏向撒娇的口吻就像他们在讨论的是正餐前享用一块奶油蛋糕，他隔着监护人肩带滑下去的围裙里的衬衫来回刮蹭一侧发胀的乳尖，逗弄出裹藏津甜的轻吟，“叔叔不也忍得很难受？”

阿姆罗略微不自在地拨弄几次耳前发缕，幽邃湖泊似的眼瞳深处泛起涟漪，他无言地后弯些腰肢，斜开的围裙下并起的大腿轮廓呈柔软起伏的弧线。

爱德华将手放在这触感令人心痒的起伏上，不向其间而是向下抚过圆润的膝盖绕向小腿侧弧。他在监护人身前单膝跪地，手指滑过对方的细瘦的足腕和踝骨的分明凸出，将那只点在黑色光洁地面上的右足托起。在家工作的男人不常有步行跋涉，用指腹摩挲细软足底则整个足部与小腿都会立即可爱地绷紧；足型修长匀称，被捧在手掌上的景色令人心率微快，纤巧足趾体现出本人内心地紧张蜷起。

“您可以对我更加坦诚。”爱德华低下头，金发垂过他的脸颊，半掩过渐闭拢的青色眼眸；过于郑重地、如同某种古老骑士的誓诚礼那般，他优柔地吻上掌中那片白净足背，停留几秒才抬眸向怔然的监护人，“只要您真心地开口，我会愿意听从的。”

他靠近了些，半跪着毫无阻力地分开被这般表白后神色复杂的男人的大腿，解开那件围裙的腰部绑带，拨开最后一点碍事的掩体，用唇蹭蹭翘起的阴茎鼓起筋络的柱身像打招呼，随后含住了湿漉漉的前半部。

“爱德、…嗯…！…”阿姆罗的大腿内侧窜过电流似的细小频繁地发颤，少年仔细地含着他的阴茎以舌面紧贴着舔蹭前部，右手贴着他腿根底下摸到已经湿软的穴口，直接并着三支手指插了进去。

爱德华把口腔里的性器含深了些，双颊微凹地用整个口内挤压着嘬吸，咽口磨着铃孔，手指挤进不停缩紧的潮湿甬道内找到正以中低幅度震动的跳蛋，把嗡嗡作响的球体按在肉壁上以抽插带着碾动。

阿姆罗视线上飘着，没什么力气地后靠上墙壁全无掩饰地呻吟，虚力抓着男孩儿漂亮的金发。趁养女不在家和她的兄长进行放纵的性交涉，一切都增添了背德偷情的兴奋。后穴里只有敏感点被着重照顾的酸麻让身体回想起被更炙热地填满的感觉，那些印象深刻在情欲与快感里侧。他右足探向跪立的少年腿间，足趾抵在意料之中膨起的热源上。

“…爱德华…很有精神呢……”阿姆罗摸着少年金发里泛起热度的耳朵，足尖描绘着养子的小黄鸭图案睡裤里半昂扬着的物体。

回敬他的是一次尝试失败的深喉，不过足够了，急促收缩着的咽部把射精欲推过了终线。爱德华压下呛咳的冲动，一点不漏地把监护人的精液含住，喉结滚动着吞咽下去。

“…叔叔，”爱德华脸颊泛红地推开对方的右足，咬了咬唇，“这么逗我的话，早餐真要毁了。”

阿姆罗跪坐到他身旁，撑着地面倾斜过上身，让他吃惊地主动吻上他咸涩下染有薄荷味的唇，随即贴着他额前看进愣怔的青瞳，细微绵柔的笑意像初春新融的甘洌泉水：“不是说我可以更加坦诚？”

“唔、是的……”爱德华只觉得血气哗啦不停往上涌，脸颊和意识都升温起来，这个人并非被迫而是自主表现的情热一面，该说是所谓色气或危险，极其邀人沦陷，“很高兴您认同这点。”

他的监护人轻柔地按着他的肩又吻了他一次，唇分开时的表情叫爱德华笃定自己心跳绝对漏了不止三拍数。他被温柔地摸摸头，得到乖乖等着吃早餐的嘱咐，还未缓过来地呆呆看着监护人把衬衫扣整齐，回到炉台旁处理剩余的事。

爱德华歪过身体靠着流理台下的柜门，视线直直跟着对方小范围晃动的身影。长年相处中的一些言语证明和某种潜意识感应让他多少相信，自己的叔叔有两回人生的记忆，那个和他肖似的“夏亚”看来是前一次人生中的巨大遗憾。彼与此，相近又不同的世界，他联想到一些浅显了解过的平行宇宙理论。

他记起自己早前试着对死党提到喜欢年长很多的人该怎么办，当时得到的一串劝诫——

〖会有人生沉淀度的距离感。记得我带你打赛车游戏最开始的感觉不？你哪怕预习好理论也还是新手上路，主导权争不过人家的，单方努力难度系数很高。但如果人家对你也有意思，嗯，你就会在发展实践中发现预习理论还是很重要的。〗

阿波利那家伙虽然天天打游戏、拉着他看小电影、常规满嘴跑火车，说起这种贴近实际的生活大道理神奇地就很有说服力。自己也许给恋爱之路选了个比忘年恋高深更多倍的难度，爱德华心有戚戚，新关系起点还是次微妙的一夜情。但至少自己争取到了那份“有意思”吧，不然阿姆罗也不会答应配合做今天这种事了。

“爱德华…，”他的监护人把培根盛进盘子，和煎蛋与三明治一起摆在托盘里，按停电炉拍拍围裙扭身向他看过来，“可以吃早餐了，…能先关掉那个吗？”

阿姆罗眉头微蹙、眼底湿润的困扰神态也很有似是而非含着暗示意味的魅力，拉扯着衬衫下摆的手令后侧布料完全贴合了腰背起伏的线条。爱德华准备的衬衫完全不是什么正经版型的衬衫，领口加深，肩部松垮，腰线着重里束，长度直到大腿中间，布料在强些的光线里隐约半透，说白了就是情趣用品。恳愿姿态让穿着者胸前露出度延伸向下直到诱人遐想地被围裙拦住，厨房灯光照出包裹在纯白部分里的清瘦形体，本来纤细的腰勾勒得更显脆弱，衣摆下别无着物的双腿不住微颤。

爱德华直盯着对方屏息几秒，点头并将口袋里的小遥控拨到零。监护人一下子松懈、靠在流理台边缘抚着胸口的情景，稍微让他心底被罪恶感拧了一把。

可等到他们对坐用餐时，爱德华又不大能继续抱有这份罪恶感了。

他的监护人端着玻璃杯，慢慢啜饮牛奶，粉红的舌尖总在他的视线落过去时轻巧地探出来沾过乳白液面或蹭蹭残留奶液的杯沿，实在不像自然无意的现象。

“…难不成您在……”见底的牛奶杯被阿姆罗修长而骨节修润的手向旁推开一点距离时，爱德华忍不住发问。

“是说什么，爱德华？”

“……，没什么，抱歉。”

他的监护人那双勿忘我花般的蔚蓝色眼眸略带惊讶地眨着，目光透澈无垢若花瓣上映着天际晨曦的朝露，表现体谅的神情合宜自然，让爱德华相信是自己的思想太欲念深重。

然而接下来发生的事让爱德华当即重做判断：自己的监护人就是位可以保持纯白般外表作弄人心的恶魔。

阿姆罗小口地咬着三明治，时常歪过头抿掉蔬菜叶上滴流出来的调味汁，亦或舔掉沾上指腹掌侧的千岛酱，解决最后一口后，含住挨上星点酱渍的指尖轻吮。

“叔叔真的不是有意的？”爱德华把自己盘里的三明治切成小块，黄白的浓稠酱汁从蔬菜和鸡肉间流出来积在盘里，有些则挂在餐刀上，“感觉动作很……挑逗。”

“是不是，你都得等吃完早餐再做些什么。”阿姆罗取过倒好冷开水的圆玻璃杯，微微仰头将水含入口内，随着展露向对面的颈部线条的几次起伏滑动吞咽下去，舔着唇富含深意地微笑。

谜底揭晓，他亲爱的监护人从刚才都是故意的。爱德华用力咀嚼塞满两腮的三明治碎块，握着牛奶杯，有来有往地腾出手拨动了兜里的遥控。

对面的人片刻僵直后前额压着小臂伏在桌上，浑身不断细颤着，脸往手臂圈子里藏起来不让他看到。

爱德华一边进行早餐最后的步骤小口抿着牛奶，一边玩着小小的遥控器，随机乱拨着档位，或者在一段时间里重复着在低中档温吞地来回数次之后突然一气推到最高位的玩法。他的监护人的呜咽无法压抑地带上了绵黏的呻吟，腰肢急切扭摆得椅子发出尖细挪动声。

结束进餐，他起身靠近被玩具折磨得泣音零碎起来的人时，伏案战栗着的人脊背忽然猛地弯曲更深，同时身体显而易见地完全绷紧，发出甜腻的变了调的闷哼。爱德华挑着眉关掉了跳蛋，有些粗暴但控了力地拽着监护人的卷发将人拉起来让自己看到表情。

“原来您为了这种玩具也可以高潮。”爱德华用略微惊讶的语气说着，给一副被欺负得抽抽搭搭样子的人认真擦拭泪水。随意打量就会发现男人紧夹的腿间潮湿一片，透明水液和白浊黏糊糊混着从其下的椅座滴到地上，过于露骨的荒唐淫靡。

爱德华让人重心贴着自己，撑住对方一边腿弯抬起来向上压。他的手指挤进湿滑的狭窄穴口时还在余韵中的人抓住了他背后的布料，撑开紧密穴肉把跳蛋取出来时怀里人又小声抽泣着，软趴趴地努力搂紧他。真是可爱过分的小动作，令欲望更加亢进。

圈过对方身高毫厘之差的消瘦身体，爱德华并不怎么吃力地将监护人从餐椅上搬进沙发。利落地反按住对方双臂，他把提前藏在茶几下层的皮质圆筒状手铐取出扣了上去。

“请您乖乖在这里等一会。”爱德华亲了下还泪汪汪小声哽咽着的人的湿红眼尾，离开了客厅。

他拿着一些东西返回来时，看到的是侧躺在沙发上的监护人不断磨蹭着沾着液体的大腿、难耐地轻喘着瞥向他的姿态。薄薄的衬衫底下半翘的阴茎顶端滴着银丝。

“爱德华…，这样…难受……”

言辞教养良好的少年这一刻打开了自己贫瘠的脏话词库在心里过了一遍。

“把跳蛋拿走才多久，您就忍不住了？”爱德华把人一边膝弯压上去，坐在对方腿间，只将三指的前两指节插入了翕合着吐着水液的小穴，抵着内壁浅浅旋转搅动。

“…才不只忍了这一会…，嗯、…爱德华，做了那种事还叫我记住感觉，可一星期都没再有碰我的意思…，”阿姆罗湿湿的睫羽微撇下来，蔚蓝色里水光打转，“没有理由地把人放置这么久，责任感太轻薄了……”

爱德华脸颊越来越热，俯身把脸埋在人胸前，声音轻软：“我这一星期里都…其实很想再碰您的，做梦都想抱紧您…，只是那次之后才开始害怕那么做会…会彻底失去作为亲子的相处方式。现在我已经决定了，哪怕告别您作为长辈的爱，也要……”

“不会的…，不管爱德华…成长到什么样子，是我养育至今的孩子这点不会变。寻求对我的爱情和想依赖我、向我撒娇的心情…是可以并存下去的。”阿姆罗看着他的目光突然闪了闪，旋即闭目笑得恬静，“在恋爱对象身上寻求母性般包容感的男人，我并不讨厌。”

爱德华微皱起眉，将三指并合忽然全没入了吸附着指节的小穴，粗暴地抽插几下，半垂眼帘冷眼看着神情突然被扭曲色气浸染的人：“刚刚的话，是在说那个人吧？”

“…呜…对不…起…、…爱德、嗯呜……”体内的指尖没轻没重地刮擦着敏感的肠壁，阿姆罗气息颤着呜咽，泪珠零落下一抹水泽的眼角，身躯摇摆着使宽松的白衬衫敞露得越开，吐息间起伏的光洁胸口吸住人的目线。

“反正我总会变得像他对不对？”爱德华解开睡裤前扣，俯身在监护人胸膛上吮咬出散布落红，舌面由下侧磨着左边柔嫩的乳尖，压住人的一边大腿插入了软而小的濡湿穴口，只进入前半又磨人地在甬道里搅动。

“……哈…、什么…意思…？”阿姆罗蒙着水膜的蓝眼眸垂下来可怜兮兮的，手臂的不自由让他无论推开还是抱紧对方都做不到，只能被磨得浑身酥麻发热，“爱德华……别这样……”

爱德华吞咽了一声，轻轻含住监护人柔软小巧的耳垂。身下的躯体浑身都掠过一阵颤抖，被他揉捻几下乳尖呻吟声就又绵又甜湿气黏黏勾人得要命。

他挺腰用力撞进去，冠头破开密合的湿软嫩肉碾进深处，窄道暖和泥泞地包裹着他的阴茎，肉褶被涨起青筋的柱体撑出形状。身下人扭动着往他身上贴，小穴张合着把肉棒含到了根部，吐出的汁水把毛发打湿，蹭得他鼠蹊部滑腻腻的。

“……嗯、…哈……爱德华……呜…太深了……”与话语相悖的是阿姆罗主动缠在他腰上的腿，和把他的阴茎吞进到底却还张合不断流着水的穴口。

“都怪您…不肯告诉我夏亚的事，我只好擅自问他了…”爱德华轻咬了咬右侧涨鼓鼓的莓红色乳首，缓慢地在湿热间进出，充分享受性器被湿润小穴紧含的舒爽，“他是不是常穿一种赤红色的军服、带着手套？”

“怎么会…知道？…嗯啊、…”阿姆罗眼里满溢着泪光，水痕不断漫过下眼睫流涌而出，狭窄的体内被搏动的硬热肉棒填得满满的，从嫣红舌尖落出的音节在蜜汁里浸渍过般酥软甘甜，“…明明…啊…、没告诉……”

“他抱您的时候会仔细触摸您的身体，温柔地找到让您舒服的地方，比如耳垂、乳首、喉结，是这样吧，”爱德华舔着男人颈上的微凸，侧头咬下的同时用力晃动腰胯，湿软的小穴紧紧绞动着，更多汁水从穴口溢出在交合处增加密集的潮湿音节，“说了，我去问过他了。您被他进入的时候，肯定是比这更加意乱情迷的样子吧，毕竟您那么爱他。”

“…别说了…、爱德华…别说了！”他的监护人泪眼朦胧地用力摇头，几乎是在恐慌。

“您知道吗？了解一些他的事之后，我是怎么想的？”爱德华沿着对方的下颌线舔去些泪液，轻柔地将唇印上对方的唇，这个咸涩的浅吻只停留了几拍心跳之间，“如果平行宇宙理论是真的，那无论是怎样出生、成长的我，一定都会在某个时刻邂逅那个世界的您，然后陷入爱情。”

无论是卡斯巴尔、爱德华、还是夏亚。

蔚蓝色眼眸微微睁大，水汽荡漾着柔碎光晕，阿姆罗看着眼前少年严肃的面容，淡绯色的唇颤了颤。

“…可怕的爱呢，那还真是。”他柔笑着呢喃，还有些哭过的嘶哑，“已经像是诅咒了……唔…、…”

爱德华忽然又开始动作，在吸紧性器的熟软甬道里增加幅度地抽插，在集中冲撞间轻啄着监护人的唇，攀上快感巅峰时侧脸含住人拔高的淫靡娇声，将异变的呻吟缠着舌尖搅散，只留下黏糊的软哼。浊液射进男人抽动着绞紧的甬道里，同时对方的则被少年的手掌接住。

“…我也许能容忍您高潮时看着我喊出夏亚。”爱德华退出性器，从放手铐的隐秘储物空间拿出枚胶塞，插进湿泞小口防止液体流出来，将沾着白液的手伸到监护人脸前让对方舔，看着温顺照做的人小声嘀咕，但足以让对方听见，“无论如何，我想一直在您身边，作为家人也好情人也好。”

“…唔，爱德华，我要道歉，今天对你说了谎。”起身配合让他将手铐打开，他的监护人活动几下手臂，擦拭过黏了点液体的嘴角，双手交握搁在腿上正色地看着他。

“……我，早上自己做的时候其实…有念着的名字…。”

“反正是夏亚吧，我现在不会太嫉妒他了——”爱德华翻着之前从房间搬到客厅来的盒子，气度宽和。

“是爱德华。”

男孩儿忽地扭头看向自己的监护人，就好像听到对方说了个荒唐又莫名的笑话，唇角微勾着眨眨眼。

“今天那个时候意外地念出了爱德华的名字，”他的监护人低头对着手指，脸颊红得比做爱的时候还厉害，在他眼里这一点也可爱到不行，“对不起。”

信息重点有两个。一，阿姆罗以前叫出来的肯定一向是别（夏）人（亚）的名字。二，但现在变了。

“我特别高兴，您用不着道歉。”爱德华笑容洋溢地把对方扑倒进沙发里，手臂圈着人的腰趴在皱皱的白衬衫上，“他是您重要的过去，而您的现在和未来有我。”

“是呢，我有你。”阿姆罗轻轻摸着男孩儿的头发，很快意识到什么又紧张起来，“爱德华，盒子里是……”

“接下来要用的东西，”爱德华笑得甜甜的，起身前手指抚弄过对方衬衫的扣子，“请您脱掉，或者我帮您脱？”

阿姆罗选择了前者。缓慢地解掉并没有几个的纽扣时爱德华检查着手里物件而没看他，这令他稍稍放松了些。

再怎么拖延剥掉单薄的一件也不用几分钟，阿姆罗拿着宽大的白衬衫掩盖躯体，有些恐慌又不无期待地看向支配今天一切情事的少年。

“这个您穿上吧，配件在盒子里。”一包叠好的衣物被塞进阿姆罗手里，爱德华端着盒子冲他调皮地眨了眨眼，“我先回房间，等您换好再过来。”

衣服里折着张纸条，上面写着“如果伤害到您的感情很抱歉，可我还是想要这么做”，是爱德华的字迹。

阿姆罗未想过这次人生中还能有穿上这身打扮的时候。

这套衣服，虽然细节上很多地方略显微妙，但无疑是极其接近的并不属于这个世界的地球联邦军制服的仿品。

照镜子的效果足以让曾经的白色恶魔产生人生的错觉，甚至有些怀疑和平的生活是不是一场梦，战场还在随时等着自己。

“尺寸合适真是太好了，阿姆罗。”

从身后传来的声音沉缓偏低，没有敬语。

阿姆罗在转身前就猜到自己会面对什么了。伤害他的感情也想做的事情，爱德华会做的事情，与自己的这身装扮相对应的——

赤色彗星的幻影站在客厅里，金发青瞳自立而威，华服披风与雪白的长筒军靴，姿态淡然地调整着手套，向他端丽地微笑。

“希望你能原谅我。”

明知道是幻影。明知道是模仿。明知道是那孩子。

阿姆罗沉默地走上前紧抱住赤红的身影，闭上眼睛。

他甚至嗅到了遥远记忆里同样的玫瑰香味。幻影也抱住了他，温柔的低音近在耳旁。

“当作是他也没关系。”

阿姆罗没有作答，眼眶微热地抬头亲吻了对方。

他在亲吻幻影。他在亲吻那个男孩儿。他在亲吻回忆的碎片，和薄荷味的现实。

“爱德华，”他打破了幻影的咒语，搂着对方的脖子浅笑安然，“你垫了多少？”

男孩儿的演技刹车，浮现出微微窘迫的表情：“…也就…五厘米。”

“嗯？这个身高差我看至少七厘米起。”稍仰脸看向少年的感觉很是新鲜，阿姆罗下巴抵着人胸口的金色图腾歪头笑着，踮起脚发现还差了一点，“爱德华，三年以后该有这么高吧。”

“肯定会有的！会比这还高的！”爱德华笃定地高声说，脸颊泛起些浅红色，完全从幻影的扮演中脱离。

阿姆罗坐下来，轻握上对方包在白手套里的双手，释然地叹息：“我意识到得真晚。”

“叔叔？”爱德华的青瞳关切地垂下来。

“现在如果有再见那个人的机会，代价是失去爱德华的话，我绝对不要。”阿姆罗搂着少年的腰，脸颊贴在质地优越的赤红上。

再次吻到一起是无比自然的事。

仿制精细的军服本身即是心理暗示，令阿姆罗被横抱起来时心跳得比普通状况更快些。当他被扔到少年卧室里的床上、床前金发青瞳的人边缓松赤金相间军服的立领边向他压近时，暗示的效果放大了数倍，他呼吸急促地闭紧眼睛，喃喃了声夏亚。

糟了，爱德华要生气了，他想着，准备立刻紧急道歉。然而手套的质感轻轻盖在他的眼睛上，那演绎着幻影的声线又落在了耳畔。

“阿姆罗…。”

他确确实实地感到胸腔里抽痛了一下。

“夏亚……”阿姆罗没有睁眼，在深呼吸间放弃某种程度的清醒，顺应对方有意给予的错觉陷入幻影中，“夏亚。”

“对，就当作是这样。”温柔低沉的声音劝诱着，更柔软遮光的织物覆盖上眼睑，军服腰带伴着清脆响声被解开，贴身衣物被拉起到锁骨下方，手套的细腻纹理从腰侧到小腹抚摸着，“阿姆罗，为什么不到我身旁来呢……”

事情的发生极其诡异。蛊惑着他的声音真的是男孩儿主观的演绎？还是已经由另外的欲望与感情操纵了？言语的内容实在太过私人化，口吻太过真切。可阿姆罗已经无意去分辨这件本该很重要的事了。

“为什么始终拒绝我的手呢？”

手套包裹的指腹磨蹭着两侧娇嫩的乳尖，薄薄的嘴唇亲吻着他敏感的脐窝，一直吻到人鱼线没入下着的边际。

“哈啊、夏亚…，”他越发沉迷于虚幻了，轻轻扭动着腰，嗓音也软化下来，“再多…碰碰我…嗯、……”

“这里？”手指隔着细软纹理挤捏着充血胀起的软嫩乳首，对方咬开了他白色长裤的金属扣，衔着拉链扯开，轻柔得像羽绒拂过般变换地方吻着昂翘的性器，“还是这里？”

“…唔…两边……都……”他喘息得越来越激烈，双手胡乱摸索到对方细柔的发丝，黑暗中也能想象出指间流过的绮丽灿金，“都…想要…。”

暧昧的幻影低声笑着，贴上来舔了舔他的耳垂，热气喷吐在他薄弱的耳前肌肤上，引得他在甘美的麻痹感中战栗起来：“动情的样子真可爱，阿姆罗。”

柔软湿润的舌从他的阴茎根部缓缓舔至顶部，温暖的口腔包住顶端轻重不定地吮吸，粘稠的水音像扭曲色情的音符砸在晃动的意识里。他很快就发觉自己要被这简单的口交送上高潮，连拒绝射在对方嘴里都做不到。

射精后的虚软感里他被捏着脸覆上黏湿的深吻，对方余下另一只手积极地抚弄起胀立的乳尖，反复拨弄再搓揉、轻掐着拉扯，他的身体反射地挺起索要更多的疼爱，也被毫不吝啬地给予了。胸前的快感使他在亲吻里断续哽咽出声，却被强硬地含着舌尖像蜂鸟对待花蕾一样肆意吸食蜜汁，结束后他还茫然地张着双唇，津液淌下唇角，几乎是被亲懵了。

“阿姆罗…，更多地感觉我……”重叠磁性的低声在他耳前倾诉，戴着手套的手指不容他反应地扯下了他下身着物。扩张省去，胶塞拔出，硬挺膨大的阴茎顶开密匝的软肉插入进去。

他的身体抽动着，在被彻底贯穿时脊背反弓到极致，绷出的线条脆弱又优美。呻吟里突兀的叫声甘甜细高，坦白地说明在被侵入中得到的快感远多于痛苦。

“……阿姆罗…”嘶哑情潮漫过的低沉声线从上方近距离呼唤他，体内的硬热猛烈抽插着，含水的嫩肉被捣弄得咕叽作响，黑暗里每一寸黏膜被碾磨的快感都几倍增幅。

他被肏干得抽泣得呜呜咽咽，双手抓住对方肩上装饰连不成句地恳求慢一点，可回应的只有蛮横乱暴的顶撞。

“…夏亚……”他在身心醉狂间迷乱地呼唤着幻象，完全被幻象俘获。

他不知道演绎幻影的那个人，从这次情事开始就深陷在对他人残片的共情中。

“阿姆罗，为什么不明白…”幻象低语着只有本人才该知晓的词句，在身下人高潮时咬住对方的喉结挺进最深处释放了精液。

“……呜…、爱德华…？…”被体内喷洒的凉意和这句话点得一激灵，发觉蹊跷的人对整个过程迟来地背后发寒，扯掉蒙眼布，视野里情潮才退微喘着的金发青瞳的人表情熟悉又陌生，仿佛真的被替换了灵魂，他心生强烈不安地触到对方脸颊，“爱德华？”

像青空上的一层云雾褪去，少年的眼神突然闪烁，紧张失措地退后一点，看着被自己弄得一团糟的监护人。

“刚才…怎么…”爱德华按着前额有点语言逻辑失调，“我记得做了什么…可那不是我的意志，他的声音在我的头脑里…我不禁就投入地去替他实践，他想做的就成了我要做的，可是为什么……”

“你成为不了他的代替的，也不需要去成为。”阿姆罗抱住混乱的少年，靠在对方身上听着清晰的心跳才感觉安稳点，“爱德华成为自己就足够了。”

“我对他或许太好奇了，才会被他的意识残片影响。”爱德华低着头神色苦闷，突然又昂首握拳，“下不为例！我对您的感情才不会输给他留在您身上的思念呢！”

他其实还是有一点自制能力的，可那种异常状态里他却对软软地叫他“夏亚”的监护人完全硬了——这个秘密就让他吞下去吧。

为了安慰声称心理留下阴影的爱德华，他们保持这副打扮，按少年的要求再来过一次角色扮演的玩法。

“……所以你还是要演夏亚么？”

照背景设定左手被铐在床头的阿姆罗略带担心，看着搬了把椅子坐在床前架起双腿的人，被对方一个入戏的冷静表情噤了声。

几番纵情下来有些迷糊的监护人想起，少年是以精湛演技名扬校内享誉邻校的戏剧部王子殿下。

安全词是最简单有效的，爱德华的名字。剧本重点是独占欲和拷问。对方是野心家阴险军官，自己是屡次胜他于战场却遭阴谋俘虏的敌将，情节是军官边单方面表白边企图征服俘虏身心的成人向展开。阿姆罗总觉得这些设定的真实感不一般微妙，除了一些军武题材色情杂志还有很多肯定来自男孩儿对他意识感应的真实取材。

爱德华甚至说，戏里可以用卡斯巴尔的名字叫他。阿姆罗有些自暴自弃地意识到，这让自己非常兴奋，收缩着的小口在他们开始前就湿润一片。这哪里像个逆境中负隅顽抗的坚毅俘虏，被军官调教惯了的禁脔倒差不多。

“那副不敢置信的愤恨表情居然还没消失呢，缓弛剂的效果还在，别试图做什么了。”

随着爱德华设立情境条件的台词，无形的幕布拉起。

聚光灯下十指交叉置于大腿上的军官舒适地靠在椅子里，低沉嗓音中藏着可腐蚀人身心的艳丽毒液，青瞳在冰冷笑意里微眯，“我在你心里原来那么高尚，真是太令我受宠若惊了，阿姆罗君。”

近乎真实回忆的用词让俘虏暂时没能入戏，但几秒后立刻就被包容一切演技的青蓝眼眸带进去了。

“在中立区用那么卑劣的做法…！下三滥！”俘虏猛地拽动手腕上的镣铐，嘶吼之后粗重地喘息着，依然不愿认同地喃喃自语，“你这样的人…为什么要做这种事……”

军官起身逼近了他，清冷俊朗的面孔上透露出近乎扭曲的狂热，包着白手套的手捧起他的脸颊，像优美但凶恶的猎豹撕咬猎物般咬上他干燥的唇瓣直到血腥味散开。

“很美味，…阿姆罗君的嘴唇…和血，”施暴者舔过俘虏唇角的血丝，笑容甜美得令人起鸡皮疙瘩，“被说是下作也好，只要能把你弄到手，要陷害同僚我也会做的。”

“疯子！…唔、…”军官的双手卡住了俘虏的喉咙，带来锐痛的力度似乎在拧断喉管的边缘摇晃，渐渐冲散意识的缺氧感升起，俘虏的视域里分明的只有那双眼睛，湛青色的晶体冰冷出尘，一点也不像被狂暴的占有欲支配的人会有的美丽。

“我就是疯子，”手指松开的同时青瞳里绵延的温柔几乎让晕眩的俘虏忘记处境地心动，军官一改前法轻柔地吻了他，随即贴着他耳畔笑意扭曲更甚地承认，“是为了你而神魂颠倒、只为了你而疯狂的男人。”

“…你想要什么？”俘虏蔚蓝的眼瞳里盈动了些水汽，笔直又清澈地望着自己现在的支配者，“卡斯巴尔•雷姆•戴肯，大统领的儿子，我身上有什么是你要的？”

“眼睛倒是很单纯嘛，可是这里已经湿透了。”军官的手指按在了俘虏白色紧身长裤的大腿之间，“对男人的爱抚这么敏感？看来下面也很习惯含着军队里男人的老二是不是？”

“……！”

阿姆罗无声地哽咽了一次，从爱德华嘴里听到这种黄腔，比所有狗血度很足的剧情都要刺激。

“不管有多少该死的家伙碰过你，都结束了。”军官从腰带里抽出一柄军用匕首，在雪白布料上划开几处随后沿切口撕开了它们，裹着手套的手指插进俘虏腿间掩饰不住的湿软穴口，两支手指搅动间布料摩擦着软嫩的穴肉使甬道收缩得急促，“今后你属于我，只有我能插入这里把你干到高潮。”

“…、别碰我！…”俘虏只能困兽之斗地挪动无力的肢体，被军官随意镇压，像摆弄人偶一样分开双腿摆成羞耻的姿势，浅色窄小的入口吐着水液，空虚地张合。

支配者的阴茎顶端慢慢撑开穴口娇嫩的褶皱，毫无前戏地将整根捅入到底，全不照顾承受者反应地在紧窄肉壁间进出起来。

俘虏连尖叫都被顶得破碎地惨兮兮抽泣着，被骤雨般的抽插注入身体的可怕撕裂感与更加可怕的被从最深处完全填满的甘美快乐撕扯着理性，勉强能动的双腿在肉欲中循着本能攀上施暴者的腰，把软弱一面完全奉上任人享用。

“阿姆罗君的身体真是诚实，好孩子。”军官按着俘虏一侧腿窝肏干着紧热湿软的小穴，亲吻人泪水浸透的哭红的眼眶，渐渐抽送得缓和有规律些，圆钝冠头几轻一重地刮擦着容易找到的敏感点，“你的小穴怎么这么会出水，是不是不管谁插进来都会被热情地吸得这么紧？”

“嗯、…哈…”俘虏在太过强横的攻势下已经丢弃了身心的抵抗，得了甜头的体内绞紧了侵入者的阴茎，软肉律动着含住肉棒吮吸，黏糊糊的水音在柱身与穴肉挤压间不断响着，模糊意识里也只剩对交合快感的贪求，“好舒服…、满满的……”

“阿姆罗君，是谁把你干得这么舒服？”军官笑得像饱食血肉后藏起獠牙的兽，单手缓缓掐紧俘虏仰起纤弱线条的颈，将人推进性快感与轻度缺氧的烈性刺激中，“既然你知道我的身份，允许你叫我的真名好了。”

“…呜…哈…、…卡斯巴尔……”俘虏的蔚蓝色眼眸涣散了，双唇翕合间微露的嫣红舌尖似是在索吻。军官放开手吻了下去，对方唇舌之间还混合着少许铁锈味的温柔甜蜜带来情人的错觉。

支配者的阴茎顶着小穴深处脆弱的嫩肉射了精，被肏透了的人软绵绵地哽咽着，贴着小腹的肉茎颤颤晃晃地吐出白色液流，夹着对方腰侧的大腿一抖一抖地滑下去。

“结合的感觉比想象还要好，阿姆罗君，你太棒了。”军官喘息着，又很快有些崩坏地咧嘴笑起来，拽过俘虏的领子舔舐人颤动的喉结，牙齿贴着皮肤蹭过，“我真想咬断你的喉咙，把你热乎乎的血一滴不剩地喝干，可那样就看不到你想杀了我的激烈美丽的眼神了……”

“…爱德华，这个戏我不知道该怎么接了。”阿姆罗半闭着眼睛揪了揪鼻尖底下的金发，放下了无形的幕布。这么中二的剧本到底哪里的色情杂志写的。

“抱歉，抱歉，一到发挥点就表演过头了。”爱德华也离开了舞台，表情松弛下来，还在因用力过度而轻喘着，解开面前人的手铐，动作随意地瘫坐在床上，“不过，您很投入剧本呢。”

“陪你玩大人的游戏至少要有足够诚意吧。”他的监护人靠过来软趴趴地抱住他，“肚子里涨涨的……”

“对不起，”爱德华觉得自己道歉几遍都不够，“再休息一会，我抱您去浴室清理。”

他的监护人安静温顺地趴在他怀里，湿软的睫毛一眨、一眨……然后吐息轻缓地睡着了。

好想就这么抱着他一起睡觉啊。——但是不行。

爱德华等了十几分钟，监护人的睡颜依然安稳。

不及时清理绝对不行。

轻轻地解开人身上剩下的衣服，有种在犯罪的错觉……打住，把衣物堆放到一边，把熟睡的人抱起来，向自己卧室的盥洗室平稳移动。

成功将人没有惊动地放到浴缸里，爱德华歇了口气，愣上好一会才想到自己也该进浴缸去。赤红色的军服整整齐齐脱下来叠放在浴室外间架子上，他坐在浴缸剩余空间，拿起花洒调整水温，放水间他小心地把监护人的腿分开，几缕白浊立刻从发红的小穴流进温水里。

糟糕，比预估的还要色情。稳住，要稳住，爱德华警告自己，手指触上柔软的穴口轻轻拨开，翻出的嫩红间又一小股白浊流了出来。

爱德华逃进淋浴间冲了下冷水。

他回到浴缸边时，监护人揉着眼睛发出睡醒的绵软音节。水润的蔚蓝色抬起来看到了他，监护人轻轻歪头，接着露出恍悟的神色，柔软清澈地笑着。

“爱德华想帮我？”

那人修长玉润的漂亮手指插进穴口里稍稍撑开，翕动的粉红嫩肉间流淌着乳白色。

爱德华头脑过热地点了头。

他的监护人微拧起眉头，两边大腿以双手抱好向他张开，在他的手指带着温水侵入进去搅动湿软肉壁以引导存留的精液流出时紧咬着下唇，闷声细哼。

当流出来的渐渐变成完全的清水时，爱德华将手指抽了出来，监护人的眉头却没有松开。

“卧室床头柜里有个按摩棒，帮我拿过来好么？”男人垂着清澈的蔚蓝色眼眸，抚按着小腹，“有些射在太深处了，…感觉得到。”

爱德华却抿着嘴没有行动：“请不要用按摩棒。”

阿姆罗看着男孩儿脸上坚持的决意，按着对方的肩半跪起来跨到对方身上，右手扶上男孩儿早已硬梆梆的阴茎抵住微张的柔软穴口。

“那就用爱德华的？”他轻笑着俯身吻过少年的唇，贴着对方耳边认真叮嘱，“为了让精液流出来，尽量插得最深才好，绝对不可以射在里面噢。”

随即他放开手直接坐了下去，爱德华的阴茎立刻填满了湿滑的小穴。两人同时隐忍着低吟了一声，阿姆罗弓起背喘息着均匀气息，继续嘱咐：“然后…慢慢地搅弄着拔出来。”

性器被渐渐充满温水的狭窄甬道包裹着，传来温和又奇妙的快感，可一旦搅弄起来软肉又会吸在阴茎表面，退出时快感反而更强。爱德华不断提醒自己不能握住身上人的腰尽情抽插，仔细确认着随性器抽出有几缕白浊溢了出来。

“哈啊、出来了…”他的监护人喘息着眨动挂着水珠的睫羽，稍失神的表情令人只想让他舒服得哭出来，爱德华也是这么想的，但是他及时压下了不该有的私欲。

阿姆罗的这次亲吻是捧着他的脸，舌尖沿着唇线舔过，又亲了下他的唇角：“再一次。”

第二次快结束时爱德华有点想掉眼泪，他的阴茎顶在突然绞紧的肉壁里涨得快要爆炸了，可是不行，得忍耐着退出来才被准许释放。

他的监护人结束了行为，无情地退回浴缸另一侧，又突然恶作剧般，倾身握住他泡在水里的柱身揉了揉冠头。

仅仅的接触却烧毁了最后的引信，爱德华在对方的指腹压上铃口旁的触感里射了，精液一缕缕漂浮到水中。

看样子他真的把人折腾得太过了，在意识冷却下来后，爱德华发现监护人竟然靠着浴缸角落又睡着了。就连他稍后采取的擦干身体运回卧室着这一系列的行动都完全没有打扰这次深沉的睡眠。

真可惜，特别的日程表还有几份呢。

换回普通的家居服，爱德华先收拾了一下上午自己游戏的遗留问题，接着溜达进厨房，准备拾缀责任交接到自己身上的午餐。

在提姆•雷那里寄宿的短暂时期，他可是得负责照顾自己和妹妹，家务技能还是有些基础的。

厨艺还过得去的少年弄好了两人份的简餐，然而最后是一个人吃掉了自己那份快冷掉的食物。他的监护人睡得太沉了，少年不忍心叫醒他。

留了食物在冰箱，爱德华钻进宅邸主卧的被子里，决定在很久没有缠着撒娇过的监护人身边小睡一会。

会是谁先自然醒呢？他看着男人的睡颜，满心暖融融地闭上眼睛，慢慢陷入梦乡。

有时巧合正对应巧合。

当天下午，雪拉•玛斯因为种种因素提早了很多回到家里。

梳着马尾的女孩兴冲冲打开门，客厅里安安静静，她以为应该正看电视或打游戏的哥哥不在，一般在茶几边看书或工作的养父也不在。

玄关边的鞋子都在，他们没有出门去呀。

雪拉放下摄影机，跑进哥哥开着门的房间，东西有些乱，可是人不在。

雪拉慢慢来到主卧，门没有关上。于是她轻轻推门而入。

什么嘛，天天标榜自己是大人，还缠着阿姆罗爸爸一起睡午觉，哥哥真是就知道耍帅。

雪拉看着安睡的两人，本来只是轻笑着，忽然意识到什么特别的事情。

从被子边缘，她看到自己兄长的左手和养父的左手，相扣着放在被单间。

敏锐的少女觉得自己发现了什么，又说不清，怀着这样的思绪离开了房间。

到底是怎么回事呢？雪拉检查着连续使用了大半天的摄影机，无法不在意地想着两位家人之间的特别氛围。

模糊的答案其实已经在她心里了。能证明这点的是，等到后来雪拉确定那俩人的新关系时，发现自己并不特别惊讶。

＼

—END—


End file.
